Conventional video approaches typically use software run on a microprocessor to calculate every reference pixel address. Such a microprocessor typically loads a number of reference pixels one by one. Such systems use massive parallel computing hardware to calculate the reference pixel addresses. Computing resources increase the die cost and overall cost of the end product. Conventional approaches do not support global motion compensation.
Conventional approaches using software have low performance, and thus typically only decode small pictures. Massive parallel hardware increases die cost and power consumption. Approaches without global motion compensation support reduce the value of the final product.
It would be desirable to implement a coding system that implements global motion compensation, supports warp points and may be implemented in a combination of hardware and software.